A gateway device typically interfaces a first network (such as a home, business, or other location) with a second network (such as a wide area network, or Internet). Gateway devices may also be referred to as residential gateways, routers, firewalls, or proxy servers. Gateway devices typically enable devices on a first network to access resources on a second network. For example, a gateway device may facilitate communication between a media output device (such as a television, computer, networked radio, or the like) and a content source. Media output devices may include traditional computing devices (such as desktops, laptops, tablets, smart phones, etc.) or other network-enabled devices (such as televisions, stereo equipment, displays on appliances, picture frames, wearable devices, etc.). The content source may provide the content to the media output device via the gateway device.
While some media output devices may implement safeguards to protect viewers from inappropriate content (such as a child safety setting on a computer or parental controls on a television), other media output devices may not. Furthermore, the existing safeguards may be difficult to implement and administer for a plurality of media output devices at one location. Typically, gateway devices provide security features such as basic firewalls and/or basic filtering rules.